¿Esto es amor?
by Kanil
Summary: Bella es enviada a Forks con su padre por su madre, ella es una famosa pintura y nunca tiene tiempo para ella y su padre es un gran empresario. Ella odia a Forks, por su: padre, nunca es soleado y más aún por Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

1. Llegada a Forks

-¿porque tengo que ir?- dije frustrada

-Porque yo lo digo- dijo mi madre por quinta vez

-Pero estaré sola prácticamente tú conoces a mi padre más que yo.

-Isabella ya hable con tu padre y estas muy grandecita para quedarte a ya, además está arreglado, te iras a primera hora iras a Forks- diciendo esto salió de la puerta. Me gire directo a mi cama me tumbe y grite.

Odiaba ese pueblo, desde que tengo memoria lo odiaba con todo mi corazón.

….

Estábamos saliendo hacia el aeropuerto, en todo el trayecto miraba solo por la ventana estaba molesta con mi mamá, si quería deshacerme de mi me lo hubiera dicho pero no enviándome al lugar que más odio, no era ya suficiente de que viviera casi sola todos los días porque ella siempre tenía que estar presentando sus obras.

-Llegamos-dijo nuestro chofer

Baje y me puse mis gafas.

-Hija es por tu bien- dijo con los ojos lagrimosos- sé que nunca estoy contigo pero lo hago porque te quiero y no quiero que te vayas así conmigo- me abrazo fuertemente como si pudiera desaparecer en ese momento

-Mamá te quiero- tome una pausa- y mucho, sé que lo haces por mi beneficio- le sonreí

-Gracias Hija- termino el abrazo y me paso un tiquete- te amo hija, corre o perderás el vuelo- me dio un beso y comenzó a caminar.

No podía estar molesta con ella por más que quisiera al fin y al cabo era mi madre.

-Tiquete-dijo un señor de más de 30 años. Se lo di- que tenga un buen viaje

-Gracias susurre

…

Vi un cartel que decía Isabella Swan

-Perfecto- dije. No tenía ni tiempo para venir por su propia hija

Camine hacia el señor que tenía el cartel

-¿Isabella?

-Si- dije

-Súbase su padre la está esperando- asentí y me subí a la camioneta- Soy el chofer personal de su padre me llamo Sam.

-Mucho gusto- dije

-Si quieres preguntar algo no lo dudes.

-Ok-dije casi en susurro

Cuando salimos dela aeropuerto comencé a ver solo verde, había mucha vegetación era hermoso admirarlo.

-Llegamos señorita- dijo Sam

-Gracias Sam.

La casa era hermosa. Era muy grande más de la recordaba

Salió de la casa mi padre sonriente con su típico smoking

-Bella, hija, estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí- dijo abrazándome

-Lo mismo digo pá

-Ven entra, quiero mostrarte tu cuarto.

-Ok

No pude detallar nada mi papá casi literalmente me arrastraba hacía mi cuarto

Era hermoso un poco más grande que el de california. Tenía una cama doble con una colcha morada las paredes pintadas de blanco y fucsia había dos puerta una estaba abierta que mostraba un baño muy elegante para mi gusto, tenía un televisor de 42 pulgadas con unos cd´s de mi música favorita

-haz investigado muy bien todo sobre mi- dije

-Si lo tengo que admitir

-Es tu trabajo ¿no? – dije. Papá trabajaba como empresario y le gustaba averiguar de las personas con las que trataban

-Si- dio una pausa- ok te dejare unos minutos para que te cambies te espero abajo.

-Ok

Me duche y me vestí me puse un jersey, una blusa suelta y mis converse.

Baje las escaleras. Mi papá me esperaba sentado en uno de los sillones mientras veía la televisión, volteo a verme

-Papá

-Hola hija siéntate- dijo mientras me señalaba un sillón frente a él, me senté

-Papá ¿sabes algo de Emmett?-dije, él era mi mejor amigo, siempre que venía aquí él se la pasaba conmigo

-Si hoy va a venir

-Oh, qué bien estaré en mi cuarto desempacando

-Ok

Subí corriendo a mi cuarto, era incomodo quedarme con mi padre en un mismo lugar. Desempaque todo, la segunda puerta conducía a un inmenso armario que parecía mi cuarto

Escuche que timbraron, baje para abrir pero una señora abrió, era Emmett

-¡Bella!-dijo mientras corría hacia mí, me alzo y me dio sus abrazos de oso- cuanto tiempo Bella te he extrañado mucho

-Emm- trataba de respirar- no puedo

-Oh lo siento Bella, ya no controlo mi fuerza- dijo con su cara como un tomate

-Tranquilo te he extrañado Emm- dije abrazándolo el me devolvió el abrazo pero con menos fuerza- estas enorme.

-No es nada, tu estas más pálida creo- se puso a reír, le mande una cara asesina pero sus risas eran muy contagiosas me puse a reír con él.

-¿Y cómo está tu familia?- dije sentándome con él en un sillón

-Bien loca como siempre, ¿quieres salir a caminar? Te tengo una sorpresa

-Claro, espera le aviso a Charlie

-Ok

Fui directo al comedor donde él estaba

-Papá ¿puedo ir a caminar con Emm?

-Claro pero no vengas tarde

-Gracias- dije dando saltitos fui y lo abrase el me abrazo al momento y me beso la frente

-te quiero hija

-Y yo a ti pá

Salí corriendo a la sala

-Emm vamos – dije cogiéndolo mientras lo jalaba

-Ok y que no te gustaba las sorpresas ¿verdad?

-No cuando vienen de ti- dije recordando todas las sorpresas que él siempre me daba

-Es que yo- dijo alzando las cejas, le golpe el brazo con cuidado

Salimos caminando por todo el vecindario, cuando íbamos llegando a un jardín de niños me tapo los ojos

-Ok Bell's tu sabes cuales son las reglas- asentí, comenzamos a caminar no sé en qué dirección cuando sentí que nos deteníamos

-¿llegamos?- dije sonriendo

-Si

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con Alice

-Alice- dije gritando

-Bella-dijo abrazándome mientras las dos dábamos saltitos

- Te he extrañado- dijo

-Lo sé yo también a ti- dije, cogí a los dos y los abrase estaba llorando

-Bell's no llores- dijo Emm

-No es eso es que ustedes dos son lo mejor que tengo- dije

-Bell's no digas más me vas hacer dañar mi maquillaje- dijo Alice dramáticamente

-Ok ya dejemos de lamentarnos los quiero chicos son los mejores- dije quitándome las lágrimas y caminando con ellos directo a mi casa.

En el trayecto estuvimos hablando de todo lo que habíamos hecho durante todo estos años

-Parece que vamos a estar en el mismo instituto

-En Forks solo hay uno ¿recuerdas?

-O sí creo que he perdido la memoria- se echaron a reí

-Bell's tu nunca cambias- dijo Emm

-Mañana nos vemos Bell's, Emm y yo pasamos por ti

-Ok- dije despidiéndome de ellos de beso en la mejilla.


	2. Chapter 2

Quiero aclarar que la historia completamente no es mía, solo le he modificado.

* * *

2. Primer Día de Clases

Desperté temprano de lo habitual, me pare de la cama y encontré una nota al lado.

**Hola hija:**

**Espero que hayas amanecido bien, lamentablemente tengo que ir me por una semana por asuntos del trabajo, llegare lo más antes posible**

**Te quiero hija**

**Tu padre**

Resignada me dirigí a la ducha.

Cuando salí de la ducha encontré encima de él un uniforme.

-¿uniforme?- lo levante con los dedos- arg- gruñí odiaba los uniformes

Me puse el uniforme, no era tan mal. Cogí mi bolso en donde llevaba todos mis libros.

Golpearon la puerta

-Adelante- dije

-Discúlpeme señorita por molestarla pero el desayuno está servido- dijo

-Gracias-dije. Baje al comedor, cuando entre tuve que taparme la boca para no gritar, había toda mi comida favorita el comedor estaba repleto- No creo poder acabar con esto- dije

-Bell´s, yo te ayudo- dijo Emm. Me voltee y le sonreí

-¿Cómo entraste?- dije

-Las del servicio me abrieron- dijo levantando los hombros

-Ok- me senté en el comedor, vi que él no se sentó- adelante esta es tu casa- dije haciéndole ademan para que se sentara

-Oh que bien pensé que nunca me invitarías- dijo sentándose y cogiendo todo mientras se lo comía

El desayuno la pasamos en risas y chistes de Emmett, después de que terminamos llego Alice que nos acompañó en el desayuno

-No puedo más- dije frotándome la pancita

-Yo tampoco- dijo Alice- no creo poder caminar- Emm tendrás que ayudarme- dijo asiendo pucheros

Suspiro, miro su reloj de mano y grito

-Llegaremos tarde- dijo levantándose mientras nos jalaba a Alice y A mí

Cuando estuvimos en el auto todos, Emmett arranco con bastante velocidad que me hizo pegar la cabeza

-Aush- dije

-Perdón- dijo Emm reduciendo la velocidad

-No bajes la velocidad llegaremos tarde- dije- ya es horrible ser la nueva y sería más si llego tarde el primer día- asintió y acelero.

No duramos ni 5 minutos en llegar, cuando bajamos me llevaron a administración

-Hola soy Isabella Swan- dije agitada, tome aire- podría darme mi horario

-Claro- dijo buscando en los papeles- toma- dijo entregándomelo- aquí está un mapa del instituto pero creo que no te servirá ya viendo que tienes amigos- dijo

-Si gracias por todo- dije saliendo con Emmett y Alice pisándome los talones

-¡Genial!- dijo Alice emocionada tenemos casi todas las clases juntas la primera- dijo agachando la cabeza- lamentablemente te toca sola.

-No tranquila- suspire- sobreviviré

-Vamos y te dejamos en tu clase- dijo Emmett- ¿cuál es?

-Es…- comencé a mirar, sonreí a ver cuál era- Artes

-Te gusta ¿verdad?

-Si- sonreí, caminamos hacía mi clase que quedaba en el segundo edificio, entramos al salón y Alice me presento

-Profesor ella es Isabella Swan- dijo señalándome

-Bella- la corregí

-Mucho gusto Bella, te presentare a la clase- iba a pedirle que no lo hiciera, pero era tarde- Clase- dijo, suspire resignada- tenemos una alumna nueva, Isabella Swan.

-Bella- dije agachando la cabeza

-Clase quiero que reciban a Bella como si fuera una de ustedes- deje que siguiera- Jasper siéntate aquí adelante- dijo señalando un puesto vació cerca a la mesa de él, no le preste a- Bella hazte con Edward- señalo a un chico de cabello cobrizo, ojos de color azul o verde, no sabía cuál de los dos, estaba muy lejos, podía verse que era muy guapo- ve Bella- dijo señalándome el puesto

-claro, muchas gracias- dije, dirigiéndome al puesto

La clase estuvo con presentaciones y conocimiento de los temas que íbamos a ver, ninguno me interesaba. Pase toda la clase aburrida

-Chicos- llamo la atención el profesor- Hare una propuesta, vamos hacer un concurso de dibujo- todos gritaron, levante la cara y sonreí mire a mi lado y Edward sonreía; él se percató de mi mirada y se le borro la sonrisa, voltee rápido la cara- No están obligado a competir, el ganador tendrá 100 puntos en la calificación- todos gritaron- ¡CHICOS!- grito el profesor, se callaron todos- ya pueden irse.

Comencé a salir de la clase, Alice me estaba esperando

-¿Qué paso con Emmett?- dije

-Está tratando de conquistar a una chica nueva- dijo sonriendo, me puse a reír- lo tiene babeando desde entramos a clase- dijo riéndose con migo

-Me acuerdo la última vez- dije recordando cuando se enteró que la chica tenia novio

-Sí y tremenda paliza que se llevó- dijo Alice riéndose

-Vamos a ver que no se le den otra paliza- nos echamos a reír, comenzamos a caminar hacía el comedor

Vi a Emmett sentado en una mesa con una charola al frente y una cara triste

-Emmett ¿Qué tienes?- dijo Alice preocupada

-La chica- contesto si ánimos

-¿Qué hizo?- dije

-Ella, me ignoro y…- agacho la cabeza- me humillo enfrente de sus amigas

-Oh Emmett cuanto lo siento, hay personas mejores que ella Emm no te tienes que poner así por esa zorra, que piensa que todo el mundo la ama a ella- dije

-Hazle caso a Bella, ella tiene toda la razón- dijo Alice, sobándole la espalda a él- y además tu eres Emmett el chico al que nunca le importa nada- alzo la barbilla y sonrió

-Claro, nadie se burla de mí ya sabrá ella con quien se mete- dijo sonriendo a un más como si eso se pudiera, sonreímos con él- luego correrá a mis brazos y se arrepentirá, tengo que inventar un plan- Alice y yo borramos nuestras sonrisas- adiós chicas tengo que planearlo- nos dio un beso a cada una y se fue corriendo, sacudí mi cabeza

-Pero Emmett- grite, pero ya se había ido

-Ahhh- grito Alice- después tendremos que soportar a un Emmett con un corazón partido

-Sí, pero ya solo tenemos que apoyarlo y luego arreglarle el corazón como siempre- dije en susurro, quiero mucho a Emmett y no me gusta verlo sufrir.

-Cambiemos de tema, me he enterado que te toco en artes con Edward- dijo picaronamente

-Si es muy guapo y todo pero es…

-Ya lo sé fastidioso con todas las chicas, ninguna es perfecta para él- dijo asiendo cara de asco

-¿Por qué, ya lo intentaste?- dije sin interés, aunque me moría por saberlo

-No, todas mis amigas viven detrás de él y cuando lo intenta el, las envía al demonio. ¿Y a ti que te hizo?- suspire y le conté todo sin resumir nada- típico en él

-No le pongamos interés sabemos que es un canallas de primera- dije y mire mi comida- se me quito el hambre vamos a nuestra siguiente clase

-Vamos a mí también se me quito.

Las clases trascurrieron aburridas y lentas, conocí a varias personas pero no eran tan interesantes que digamos- sonó la campana

-Por fin- grito Emmett, que estaba con nosotras en biología- esta clase es aburrida

-Ya lo sé, no puedo creer que ni llevamos una semana y ya quiere que abramos a una rana- dijo Alice con asco

-Si chicos, al menos ya lo he hecho más de dos veces- dijo Ángela la única persona que me interesaba y me parecía noble

-Ángela- dijo Alice haciendo ojitos, rodé los ojos- me preguntaba si llega a ver parejas para ese día… pues me podría hacer contigo- dijo juntando sus manos y poniendo uno de sus pies en punta mientras lo movía.

-Alice…- miro hacía los de Alice, mientras que ella hacía sus caritas- Ahhh, porque eres tan tierna- grito- está bien seremos compañeras- dijo resignada mientras que una loca Alice saltaba a ella y le daba besos

-Oh Ángela no arrepentirás seré la mejor compañera que has tenido- dijo feliz

-Ok, ok, si sigues así ya no seré tu compañera- dijo sería Alice se detuvo y se posó al lado mío.

El regreso a casa fue rápido y lo agradecí- estaba cansada

Fui a mi cuarto me bañe y me cambie y me dormí al instante, a la una de la mañana estaba despierta había dormido más de 7 horas, aburrida comencé a ver una película que estaban pasando por la televisión.

Mire la hora

-Oh por dios son las cuatro de la mañana- dije alterada, apague el televisor con un poco de tristeza, amaba esa saga y estaban dando una especial de ella.

* * *

Quisiera saber que piensan sobre la historia, lo que le gustan y no les gusta

;)


	3. Chapter 3

3. Castigo

Sentí como los rayos de luz entraban por mi habitación y alguien me gritaba

-¡BELLA!-gritaba Alice- Despierta por favor vamos tarde, me incorpore rápidamente dándome un fuerte dolor de cabeza

-¿Qué horas son?- dije algo soñolienta todavía

-Son las 6:30 bella durmientes, te queda solo media hora para alistarte y desayunar así que corre o lo hare por ti- dijo mostrándome una sonrisita malévola

-No yo lo hago- dije y comencé a correr me bañe lo más rápido que pude y me vestí si no fuera por Alice me hubiera ido con el chaleco la revés una media más arriba que la otra y sin mi corbata

Salimos corriendo de mi casa al Porsche de ella

-¿Qué ha pasado con Emmett?- dije

-Pues esta con su plan de conquistar a la chica

-A Ok

-Agradece que hoy traje mi Porsche o nunca llegaremos a tiempo- dijo asesinándome con la mirada

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedirte perdón?- le je dicho más de 100 veces perdón y no me ha dejado en paz

**- **Te dejare en paz cuando este sentada en mi puesto y sin que el profesor me haya regañado- grito- no puedo creer que haya cambiado mi clase de gimnasia por Artes si ni siquiera soy buena en eso- bufo, antes de que ayer saliéramos, Alice y yo fuimos a administración para poder quedar en todas las clases juntas

-No es mi culpa tú lo quisiste lo recuerdas, Oh Bella tengo una idea grandiosa vayamos administración y cambiemos algunas clases para estar juntas es grandiosa- dije imitándola lo más posible

-Pudiste haberte negado- dijo sin importancia- ni que te hubiera arrastrado

-Pues para tu información me arrastraste literalmente haciéndome caer 4 veces-dije mostrándole 4 dedos- y si no fuera por Ángela sería 6

-Tu ganas, pero es tu culpa llegar a clases- dijo señalándome sin dejar de ver la carretera

-Lo sé, acepto eso- dije- llegamos-me baje rápidamente del auto y fuimos corriendo al salón de Artes estamos cantando victoria, hasta que vimos al profesor afuera con cara de pocos amigos, contuve el aliento mientras íbamos acercándonos pude distinguir que no éramos las únicas-respire

-Al menos no somos las únicas- susurro Alice

-Lo sé- conteste de igual manera

-Señoritas no está permitido llegar tarde a mi clase, solo porque sea nueva-me señalo- y segundo día de clase pueden llegar a la hora que quieras- vi que las dos personas que estaban afuera eran Jasper y Edward; Jasper rio- No se ría señor- dijo señalándolo- van a tener un castigo para que no se repita y aprendan la lección, se quedaran fuera del concurso de dibujo- iba a protestar pero me detuvo- podrán seguir en el concurso pero si cumplen un castigo que es cuidar a unos niños de primaria que traerán, ustedes los cuidaran y si no lo hacen quedaran fuera del concurso y les quitar el 15% de su calificación final- dijo y entro a clase, nos hizo señas para que entráramos y cogiéramos asientos y a si lo hicimos

Alice se sentó al lado de Jasper. La clase la pase completamente incomoda, Edward a cada momento volteaba a mirarme y cuando me volteaba a verlo me fulminaba con la mirada.

….

Me desperté temprano, tenía que ir al castigo.

-Bella- dijo entrado Alice agitada

-¿Qué paso?

-Viene temprano para que no llegáramos tarde- dijo como si fuera obvio

-Espérame abajo- dije, mientras entraba al baño

Salí en toalla y comencé a buscar ropa cómoda, Decidí por un Jersey una camisa de tiras suelta y unos converse negros.

-¡BELLA!- grito Alice, salí corriendo al comedor

-Ya llegue- dije agitada

-Casi no llegas- dijo, rondando los ojos

-Lo siento-dije, comí lo más rápido que pude

-Bella, come despacio te vas atorar- dijo Alice, limpiándome un poco de salsa que tenía en el labio

-Termine- dije levantándome

-Vamos- dijo Alice jalándome

Duramos 10 minutos en llegar al instituto detrás de nosotras venía un Volvo plateado

-¿Por qué nos persiguen?- dije un poco asustada

-No nos persiguen Bella, es el Volvo de Edward- dijo sin apartar la mirada de la carretera

-Nunca lo había visto- dije susurrando

Alice se estaciono y salimos del auto a la misma vez que Edward y Jasper

El profesor nos hizo señas para que fuéramos dónde él

-Me impresionan de que hayan llegado temprano- dijo, esperamos a que nos digiera cual era el castigo- ¿Vinieron todos juntos?- todos volteamos a vernos

-No- dijimos todos en coro, el profesor solo se limitó a levantar una ceja

-Síganme- dijo mientras caminaban, imitamos sus paso. Nos detuvimos frente al salón de primaria- Señor y Señorita- dijo señalando a Edward y a mí- ustedes cuidaran a los niños- dijo y se fue alejando, se detuvo- muévanse volveré en un momento.

Entre y decidí que yo me quedara con las niñas y Edward con los niños

-Dividámonos- dije el solo se encogió de hombros- tu tendrás a los niños y yo a las niñas- no me dijo nada si no solo se fue y se sentó dónde estaban los niños . Fui donde las niñas- Hola nenas me llamo Bella hoy las cuidare- dije sonriéndoles ellas me devolvieron las sonrisas- quiero que me hagan unos dibujos, cuando lo terminen me los entregan- dije mientras cogía unas hojas y crayolas que había en una mesa- cada una tome una hoja y crayolas- dije, todas sonrieron y salieron corriendo hacia mí, le pase a cada una, una hoja y una cajita de crayolas.

Mire hacía los otros niños, era un caos cada una jugaba y se empujaban. Edward estaba sentado con sus audífonos puestos y mientras supongo yo mandando mensajes- fui donde Edward

-Oye- dije llamándole la atención pero no lo pude lograr. Tome aire para no gritarle, le quite los audífonos

-¡OYE!-grito

-Cuida a los niños- dije furiosa

-Y si…- pero nos interrumpió una niña

-Maestra- dijo ella jalándome mi camisa

-Dime cielo- dije cariñosamente

-Mira- dijo mostrándome un dibujo, no entendí muy bien que era

-¿Qué es cielo?- dije sonriéndole

-Eres tú y él- dijo señalando a Edward, él se arrodillo junto a mí

-Es hermoso cielo…- me interrumpió Edward

-¿Por qué nos dibujaste nena?- dijo Edward tratando de ser cariñoso pero sonó un poco severo

-Porque son novios- Edward y yo abrimos los ojos como platos

-Cielo nosotros no somos novios- dije acariciándole el cachete

-Ummm..- quedo pensativa- pensé lo siento- dijo agachando la cabeza

-Tranquila nena solo fue un mal entendido- dijo y la abrazo. Sonreí

-Oki- dijo y salió corriendo, hacía el otro grupo. Luego regreso- tomen- dijo entregándonos el dibujo. Edward lo cogió y la alzo

-Gracias nena- le dio un beso en la frente, ella río y estiro los brazos hacía mí. La recibí

-Eres pesadita ¿He?- dije mientras me unía a la risa de ella. Voltee a ver a Edward pero el ya estaba sentado y con sus auriculares- Nena ve dónde las otras chicas necesito hablar con el profesor- dije señalándolo, ella bajo rápidamente y se fue dónde las otras niñas

Furiosa fui donde Edward

-Oye cuida a los niños, quedamos en…- me interrumpió

-Yo no recuerdo de haber dicho si- dijo burlonamente

-No me importa es nuestro castigo haz algo- dije gritándole

Levanto las manos y se sentó

-¿No escuchaste lo que te dije?- dije tratando de calmarme

-Estoy haciendo ¿no ves?- dijo mostrando el celular , me fui dónde las niñas para no cometer un asesinato.

Escuche que provenían pasos del pasillo, voltee a ver a Edward y vi que se paraba rápidamente y escondía su celular

-¿Porque hay tanto ruido?- dijo el profesor furioso, miro a los niños y nos asesinó con la mirada- les dije que cuidaran a los niños- dijo tragando aire

-Isabella fue- dijo Edward yo abrí mi boca para contestar pero me interrumpió- ella no me ayudo le dije que ayudara pero no quiere- dijo con cara de no lo hice

-QUE- grite- no es verdad yo le dije que cuidara a los niños pero no me hizo caso

-No es…- el profesor lo interrumpió

-No me importa quien a ya sido los dos están castigado- dijo calmadamente- mañana a la misma hora, limpiaran todo el auditorio sin escusas- termino de decirlo y se fue

-¿Que hicisteis?- dije furiosa

-No quería un castigo solo- dijo y se sentó, suspire no podía pelear con él.

* * *

Chicas lo siento pero no he podido actualizar rápido, ya voy a entrar al cole y pues me toca comprar varias cosas.

He decidido que actualizare cada Sábado :3

Espero que les guste la historia como me ha gustado a mí


	4. Chapter 4

Este es un nuevo Cap espero les guste

* * *

4 Cine

Durante todo el castigo ignore completamente a Edward, no era justo había hecho todo y tenía otro castigo y la peor parte me tocaba con él

-Arg- gruñí saliendo del salón, Alice me esperaba en el estacionamiento.

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto Alice, gruñí- Ok... parece que no tan bien- caminamos hacía el auto.

-Edward es la peor persona del mundo- dije con mis manos en puño

-Ok- dijo abrochándose el cinturón la imite- cálmate antes de que rompas algo- dijo abriendo mis manos- gruñí, ella solo arranco

-Me pusieron otro castigo- susurre después de unos minutos

-¡QUE!-grito, frenando bruscamente

-Por culpa de él me castigaron de nuevo- dije frustrada, ella asintió

Todo el trayecto la pasamos en silencio, estaba muy enojada y no tenía ganas de hacerlo

-Gracias Alice – dije despidiéndome de ella con un abrazo

-Tranquila Bella, solo no rompas nada- dijo en broma

-Tratare- dije riéndome

Fui corriendo a mi cuarto deje prenda por prenda en mi cuarto, necesitaba una ducha caliente.

Estaba en la ducha apoyada en la pared pensando en el lío que se había hecho mi vida , salí arrastras de la ducha, si seguía así mi vida sería un desastre y más si estaba Edward Cullen el la volvería un infierno.

Sonó mi celular, conteste al segundo timbre

-Si- dije

-Bella me pregunta que ¿si quería ver "odio mortal" con Emmett y yo?- dijo Alice

-Claro- dije entusiasmada- necesito salirme de la rutina típica- dije sonriente

-Eso pensé, Emmett está igual que tú y pues dije porque no ir sería algo diferente.

-¿Qué paso con Emmett?- dije preocupada

-Adivina- dijo gruñendo- pista tiene nombre y apellido y es rubia

-Rosalie- dije en un suspiro- lo volvió a humillar ¿Verdad?- pregunte

-Sí, está furioso pero sobretodo triste. Paso por ti a las 5

-Ok- dije y colgó

Escogí un Jean y una blusa suelta de tirantas con unas botas, eran las 4:30, espere a Alice mientras leía un libro, llego puntual salí de la casa, salude a cada uno con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

-¿Por qué tan emocionada Bell´s?- dijo Alice sonriendo

-No lo sé, solo sé que sonrió desde que salí de esa casa- Emmett sonrió

-Dejare este animo a un lado y me divertiré con mi amigas- dijo Emmett sonriendo, cogió unos Cd´s de Alice y coloco uno, durante todo el trayecto estuvimos cantando

-Llegamos- anuncio Alice mientras se baja del auto- Tres entradas para odio mortal- dijo Alice al taquillero

-¿Son mayores de edad?- pregunto el señor

-Si- sacamos nuestras identificaciones y entramos

La película la pasamos entre risas y un poco de asco.

-Vamos no fue tan asquerosa, solo un poco de tripas aquí y sangre a ya pero no es para tanto- dijo Emmett burlándose de nosotras fuera del baño

-Para ti- grito Alice vomitando, yo solo le sobaba la espalda

-Alice no exageres- grito Emmett

-Cállate Emmett- grite

-Ok, Ok- dijo, me imagine que estaba levantando las manos

-Idiota- dijimos Alice y yo al coro, nos reímos. Alice se lavó la boca y salimos

-No quiero que digas nada más oso o te la veras con Alice Brandon- dijo Alice levantando la mano en señal de que se callara el solo levanto la manos

De regreso a casa fue lo mismo, el trayecto fue rápido me dejaron primero a mí

-Gracias por todo- dije abrazando a Alice y Emmett a la vez

-Bell´s- dijo Alice- no… me dejas- la solté rápidamente- respirar

-Eres fuerte- dijo Emmett, hice como si estuviera mostrando mis músculos

-Claro nene- dije en broma, reímos

-Adiós- dije despidiéndome con la mano viendo como Alice arrancaba

* * *

Lo se es corto pero he estado un poco ocupada estos días.

No Tengo mente


	5. Chapter 5

Disculpen por no haber subido capítulos, el regreso a clases me tiene como loca, tratare de actualizar rápidamente, bueno espero que les guste:

"Pensamientos de Bella"

* * *

5. ¿Qué me pasa?

Estaba dando vueltas en mi cama, no podía dejar de pensar que mañana estaría sola con Cullen- llego un mensaje era de Alice

Alice:

-Bella quiero todos los detalles de porque te castigaron

Bella:

-Es un engreído- dije mandando una carita molesta

Alice:

-Ya lo sé, pero quiero saber todo!

-Bella:

- Ok, resumiéndolo todo el no quiso cumplir lo del castigo le dije que lo hiciera me ignoro y pues yo seguí con lo que hacía. Llego el profesor le dijo a Cullen que porque no hacía nada y él le dijo que yo lo ignoraba…- mande el mensaje, me tumbe en la cama e inhale aire fuertemente para no romper nada

Alice:

-Ok esos puntos significa arto, cambiemos el tema

Bella:

-Si me parece bien y como te fue con Jasper?

Alice:

-Fue de lo mejor es todo un caballero, todo lo que teníamos que hacerlo hacía él no me dejaba mover ni un dedo- sonreí

Bella:

-Alice… es verdad lo que estoy pensando o es solo mi imaginación?- escribe con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Alice

-Qué Belli´s?- mando una carita sonriente con un angelito

Bella:

-es mi imaginación o huelo a que alguien está enamorada?- mande unos corazones

Alice:

-Emmmm…. No lo sé…. Me tengo que ir chao

Bella

-Jjajajajaja es verdad, de estas no te salvas me debes una explicación, agradece que mañana tengo el castigo adiós- apague mi celular como era de costumbre y deje que Morfeo viniera por mi

…

Al día siguiente, entre al baño tome una ducha caliente y me vestí con unos jeans, un buso blanco y mis converse negras, salí corriendo hacía bajo, tome todos mis libros, una barra de cereal y las llaves.

Alice pitaba como una loca- subí rápido al auto y me abroche el cinturón

-Lo siento se me hizo tarde- dije mientras destapaba mi barra de cereal

-Esta te la paso la próxima te dejo acá- dijo acelerando, no nos demoramos ni 5 minutos en llegar

-Corre- grite, teníamos Física por suerte el profesor no había llegado- que suerte la nuestra- dije en susurro a Alice

-Si- dijo tomando aire

-Buenos días clase- dijo el profesor- Brandon siéntese en ese puesto- señalo una mesa vacía- y tú debes ser la nueva ¿Isabella verdad?

-Bella-lo corregí

-Ok, siéntate allí- señalo una mesa vacía. Asentí

-La mayoría ya me conoce saben las reglas de clases…

-Discúlpeme- interrumpió Cullen

-Señor Cullen, que sorpresa que llegue tarde, coja asiento con Bella- me señalo- Y Whitlock tome asiento con la señorita Brandon- él asintió y se fue hacía Alice, ella sonrió

-Si señor- asintió y se dirigió hacía mi- Hola Swan que desagradable sorpresa- dijo mientras sonreía

-Lo mismo digo- dije apartándome de él

-Parecen que ya se conocen- dijo el profesor, todo el mundo nos veía, me sonroje- les pido que deje su charla para después- asentimos. Golpearon la puerta

-Discúlpeme profesor necesito a la señorita Isabella Swan y al señor Edward Cullen- dijo el profesor de Artes

-Claro, chicos salgan- dijo el profesor, mientras salíamos del salón todos nos seguían con la mirada

-Desde ahora comenzara su castigo, organizaran todo el teatro los niños dejaron un desastre- dijo serio

-Pero…- dijo Edward pero el profesor lo interrumpió

-No hay peros aquí, comenzaran desde ahora y punto. No tendrán inconvenientes en sus aulas por si eso le preocupa señor Cullen- asentimos- Ahora vayan arreglarlo, iré luego – Termino esto y se fue caminando por el pasillo. Gruñí

-Pero que animo- Gruñí de nuevo, salí caminando hacía el teatro, sentí unos paso tras de mi

Cuando llegue tuve que cogerme de una pared para no caerme. El teatro estaba horrible: papeles regados por todo el piso, telones caídos, sillas por doquier, manchas en la pared…

-Esto es demasiado- susurre

-Lo sé- me voltee para verlo, tenía la boca abierta, cuando me vio volteo la cara- Comencemos- dijo secamente, rodee los ojos

Comencé recogiendo las hojas, cada vez que volteaba a ver a Edward nos quedábamos mirando por unos segundos hasta que uno de nosotros volteara la cara, lo evitaba constantemente. Después de 30minutos el teatro comenzó a quedar ordenado, Edward se ocupaba de las sillas y yo de doblar los telones

-Veo que están avanzando- dijo el profesor

-Gracias- dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo, me sonroje" ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me sonrojo? "Pensé

-Sigan así- dijo y se despidió

Seguí en lo que estaba haciendo, después de 1 hora terminamos

-Creo que ya terminamos- se rasco la cabeza- Emm… podemos irnos ¿te acompaño a un lado- dijo ¿nervioso?

-Emm… claro- susurre "¿Desde cuándo le susurras y estas nerviosa Isabella? Me regaño mi cabeza

Todo el camino hasta el parqueadero fue en un silencio incomodo, note que quería hablarme pero no lo hacía, yo no tenía palabras me sentía rara

-Llegamos- dijo cogiéndome de la mano, sentí como me hacía cosquillas mi mano, quede mirándolas unidas, parecía que… ¿encajaban?, notó que las estaba mirándola y las aparto- Ummm… adiós- dijo caminando hacía su volvo

-Adiós- me despedí con la mano, salí caminando hacía mi casa, había olvidado traer mi auto y toda la escuela ya había salido- Es solo 1 hora- me dije, suspire

Comencé a caminar directo a la casa, cuando sentí que un auto me estaba persiguiendo, me voltee dispuesta a gritarle a la persona que me estaba persiguiendo

-Oye…- quede inmóvil reconociendo ese volvo plateado

-¿Necesitas una ayuda?- dijo

-No, tranquilo- dije ruborizada "¿Qué me pasa?"

-Vamos, Bella súbete- dijo bajándose del auto y abriéndome la puerta, no dije nada solo subí al auto- ¿eres así siempre?- dijo

-¿Cómo?- dije, sabía a lo que se refería, pero no quería hablar me sentía… como decirlo débil, tímida, delicada; como nunca antes

-Así tan complicada- dijo, me enoje

-Pues te guste o no, soy así- dije cruzándome de manos para no golpearlo

-Ok- asintió- pero así me gustas- susurro

-¿Qué?- dije

-Nada-dijo sonrojándose y poniendo la emisora. Estaban dando "Cuando me enamoro", suspire

Llegamos en menos de 5 minutos

-Parece que te gusta la velocidad- dije bajándome

-Lo siento- dijo rascándose la cabeza "¿Está nervioso?"- ¿Fui muy rápido?- dijo "¿Se está preocupando?"

-No, solo lo digo, me gusta mucho la velocidad- sonreí, el me miro con un brillo y sonrió "¿Eso no es lo que pasa en las pelis románticas?" me pegue mentalmente "¿Olvida eso porque se enamoraría?" me regañe.

-Nunca había sabido que ha una chica le gusta la velocidad- dijo, sonreí triunfantemente

-Pues soy una chica y me gusta la velocidad-dije con la misma sonrisa, me devolvió la sonrisa "Linda sonrisa"

-Deberíamos salir…bueno a una carrera por la noche, ¿te gustaría?- dijo

-Claro, ¿dan carreras?- dije casi dando salticos, en casa siempre salía a carreras con mis amigos

-Si, ¿quieres ir?- dijo sonriente

-Claro

-Bueno yo me voy- dijo tras unos minutos de un silencio incomodo

-Ok

-En el instituto hablamos- dijo, cogió mi cara y me dio un beso en la mejilla, volví a respirar me di cuenta que había aguantado la respiración

-Ok- dije "Despierta Bella, dile algo más" me reclamos mi mente- Adiós, después hablamos- involuntariamente me abalance hacía él lo abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla "¿Qué me pasa?

-Ok- dijo con una sonrisa torcida y un poco sonroja, me quede viendo como arrancaba y me despedí con la mano

Entre corriendo a mi casa después de ver como desaparecía de mi vista el Volvo plateado de Edward, me acosté a mi cama y me dormí inmediatamente, este día había sido muy agotador para mí, muchas emociones para un día

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, he tratado de hacer lo mejor.

Parece que Edward ha cambiado con Bella.

Bella ha tenido muchos sentimientos en este cap, sera que uno de ellos es amor?

Les adelanto que haré un Edward Pov

Bueno chicas las vere en el otro cap dejen sus Reviews, acepto criticaa, ayuda, ideas

Besos by: Nataly ~


End file.
